Product dispensers are used for a variety of purposes and for a variety of applications. For example, hand hygiene product dispensers are often used in health care and food service settings to reduce pathogen transmission that may lead to the spread of illness. Compliance with hand hygiene guidelines is considered the most effective action health care workers can take to reduce pathogen transmission in health care settings. To facilitate compliance with hand washing procedures, hand hygiene product dispensers should be readily available so that hand washing is easy and convenient. For example, hand hygiene products, such as liquid, foam, or gel hand washing soaps, may be placed near sinks or other hand washing stations in a healthcare or restaurant setting to facilitate hand washing. Other types of hand hygiene products, such as waterless hand sanitizers, may also be placed in and around healthcare or restaurant settings. However, the wide variety of environments in which such dispensers are used means that mounting of the dispenser in a convenient location may sometimes be difficult.